


Royalty

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [8]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft!Anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: After seeing that his lover had been hard at work recently, a certain glitch being decided to do something to help his sunshine relax.





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> You can try to rip Antiaverage out of my _cold dead hands_.

Chase moaned when Anti’s strong and nimble fingers dug into one of the more stubborn knots in his back. He whimpered and melted into a pile of goo underneath his bemused lover when Anti ruthlessly chased down every single tension and knot in his body.

“You okay there, Chaser?” Anti murmured into his ears, not wanting to disturb the peace and contentment that numbed Chase’s body.

Chase merely hummed in reply turning on his side just to bury his face onto Anti’s chest. He closed his eyes, the soothing buzz of static that always remained in his lover’s presence submerging him deeper into the relaxed state he was in.

“‘Nk you f’r the day,” Chase mumbled. He sighed in contentment when Anti started combing his fingers through his ridiculously fluffy hair and started petting it.

Anti chuckled at how docile and sweet Chase was being under his hands. It was adorable. He really should spoil his prince far more often if it would get him a reaction like this.

“You’ve been doing your best lately,” Anti leaned down and pressed a kiss on Chase’s cheek. “I thought taking you out on a date and treating you like the royalty you are would be a great reward for all your hard work.”

Anti had pestered Dark for a list of the best restaurants that he could bring Chase to and wouldn’t make his lover feel too out of his own depth. The other demon just tossed him a list he could go through by the second hour just so he could get rid of him and threatened the glitch not to pester him for a while or he would gut him. Anti pretty much tuned him out by that point and was merely researching the locations that Dark recommended and maybe as some sort of thanks, would lure Wilford away for a pretty tame adventure to get the stressed demon who was babysitting the Ipliers a little vacation.

Back to the restaurants, money was of no consequence to Anti especially when you’ve lived as long as he had. He has quite the stack of golden eggs in his bank. Using it to spoil his prince would be the best use he could ever get out of that money.

He brought Chase out on a romantic lunch that wasn’t too formal and had a menu that had burgers and some fast food along with the more fancy ones that Anti ordered just for Chase to try. After the lunch, they watched the Avengers: Endgame movie (Chase was crying by the end and Anti had the perk of having a clingy, cuddly Chase attached to him for a while), went out for a short candlelit dinner, and when they got home, Anti offered a massage to further help relax his lover.

“Still… You’re so good to me,” slurred out Chase, looking up at Anti with sleepy but glittering with love and affection baby blue eyes. “I love you,  _ My King _ .”

This time it was Anti who melted against Chase for that damned nickname. Call him an egoistic bastard or what but the way Chase said it with love made his rotting heart thrum against his chest and turn his mind into goo. He sunk underneath the sheets with his prince to place a chaste kiss on his lips. They held each other, pressing both foreheads together and gazing into the other’s eyes with tenderness.

“I love you too, my prince.” Anti confessed so quietly that if Chase didn’t know better, would have thought he imagined it.

Laying there in each other’s arms, the lovers closed their eyes, heart beating in sync and full of the warmth of each other’s love. No nightmares nor troubles plagued their sleep that night. Instead, their dreams were filled with the sweet prospect of a bright future where they would never feel the pain of being alone ever again.


End file.
